ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Mithra
Male Mithra? I've also heard it explained that male mithra are more feral than females, more animalistic and less sociable even solitary in nature. As such, they are rather socially inept to the ways of non-mithra and so hide out of a distane for other races. More believable than simply "they stay home." Perhaps this should be mentioned as another theory for the lack of male mithra PC/NPCs? Pahya Lehko Habhoka....hmmm im gonna cosplay as him :D (cause he's just awesomeness at its root) ~Quitada I believe something should be added related to the quests (SPOILARZ!) Knot Quite There and A Manifest Problem relating to the appearance of Lehko Habhoka the first appearance of a Mithran male in the game.--Lordshadow 16:41, 13 March 2008 (UTC) & --Lordshadow 01:21, 14 March 2008 (UTC) The "Sexy" Mithra? As a Mithra myself, I'm a little offended by that. We have enough trouble getting hit on already. Is that in there for any particular reason? Might I suggest something more like "Playful," "Sly," something to that effect? --Changed it, for now at least. There's probably something that will fit there better, though. -Magic Ninja Robot Who ever made this page for the Mithra with Job description did a fabulous job and should make a similar tables for the other races who only have race discriptions and pie charts Looks like Rixie's fantasitic work to me. :) --Gahoo 14:52, 27 Jun 2005 (PDT) ---- >.< So much work! I don't know as much about the other races as I do Mithra, so someone should feel free to use the Mithra page as a template for the other races. I found the starting stats LINK.REMOVED if anyone wants to undertake this task ^_^ Rixie ::Phishing/Spam link Blocked:: LINK.REMOVED~ WebOfTrust blocked casalemedia link: mywot.com/en/scorecard/b.casalemedia.com --Kerah 07:09, 25 December 2008 (UTC) fishies :D what about that mithras can eat raw fish? shouldnt it be mentioned? (or is it already? o.o) and the galkas can eat raw meat..right? :D --I think it should be. It's specific to this race... -Magic Ninja Robot Manthra There should be something included on Manthra's too, cuz i hate when i say "she" and some bosomed cat-woman says, "I'M a d00d u n00b!" ...yeah :There is no such thing as "Manthras" in the world of Vana'diel. This could be included in the dictionary if it isn't already. It would be more appropriate there. --Pinkfae 16:56, 10 August 2006 (EDT) Its in there. --Chrisjander 17:12, 10 August 2006 (EDT) ---- Missing the last 3 jobs --Golandra 16:11, 10 September 2006 (EDT) ---- Is it just me, or did this page get a lot shorter since I last looked at it? --Just Bri Thanks 02:49, 12 September 2006 (EDT) :http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/Mithra?title=Mithra&diff=next&oldid=131595 I have no idea how to use extrenal links D: even less do I have a clue as to why I'd use an external link to link to an internal page >.>: but that's the edit that cut the job selection guide from here to the mithra job selection guide page Mithran Homeland? Exactly where does it say that the Mithra are specificaly from the island nation of Tsahyan in the Far South? Just because it's the only one we seem to have a name for does not automatically mean it is their homeland. Can anyone provide a source for this information? If one cannot be provided then I will remove the statement (or someone else can remove it if they get to it first). --Toksyuryel 04:12, 8 February 2007 (EST) It's been long enough, it would seem nobody has a source for this and so I will now delete that statement. Please provide a source before putting it back or I will simply delete it again. --Toksyuryel 17:19, 3 March 2007 (EST) In one of the cutscenes of the Wings of the Goddess expansion, NPC Dhea Prandoleh in Windurst asks for your help in welcoming a batch of new Mithran recruits from Olzhirya. I don't recall hearing this name before, and it sounds like a Mithra name - could that be the name of the Mithran homeland? --Eialune 16:23, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Male Mithra Ladies and gentlemen the reason mithras are only availible as females is because female mithras dominate there race. in other words theres more sheiths than swords -_-; adding link to picture of only known male mithra--Kerah 17:44, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :Don't add false and/or unverifiable info, you need to back up this with references and sources, including in-game screenshots, missions and or quest names, the zones they happen in, who you talk to, and all that jazz. -- 22:06, 13 March 2008 (UTC) removed link to picture of only known male mithra and nominated it for Speedy Deletion. Leuqarte 15:23, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :Deleted already. -- 22:06, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Created an article on Lehko Habhoka, a cutscene NPC in the quests Knot Quite There and A Manifest Problem. He is repeatedly referred to as Him, "A Mithran male" and "A male Mithra." It is not speculation that this NPC is indeed a male Mithra. From lack of the visible portions of the female anatomy, to female Mithra fawning over him, it's quite clear he IS a guy. --Lordshadow 02:05, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Or mithras could be lesbians :) :We need an agreeable way to incorporate it into the article, so people don't confuse it with a playable character. -- 02:08, 14 March 2008 (UTC) ::Giant text that says "NPC Only!"?--Lordshadow 02:11, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :::I was thinking something tying it with the storyline of these two quests. --Charibot 02:19, 14 March 2008 (UTC) ::: "Only known male mithra NPC" ~ whats wrong with my original post? --Kerah 14:35, 22 March 2008 (UTC) re-adding link to picture of only known male mithra. am i gonna have any more problems charitwo?--Kerah 13:32, 21 March 2008 (UTC) It's not worded right. -- 18:22, 22 March 2008 (UTC) whys this page still locked? what exactly is ur problem with the wording? why havent u made a minor word edit? I want the community to discuss a way to word it correctly, moreover, pick a part of the article, and choose how to write it. Using The article has only 3 paragraphs, and since there were several people involved with this, I'd like a consensus before the protection expires, and we're running out of time. -- 20:41, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Somewhere in here would be best, it would need to be re-written slightly: Only females are allowed to hold positions of power and the freedom of travel. As such, only women are available as playable characters. Mithran men are only found on the mainland; it is speculated their freedom is limited, either due to captivity or slavery - or it could be just that Mithran men are pacifists, unlike their adventurous women, or they are just plain lazy. Mithran men are not seen in public anywhere, neither on the nation of Windurst, nor in Kazham. -- 20:57, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Mithran men are very seldom seen in public anywhere, either on the nation of Windurst, or in Kazham. could be a start. As far as how to mention this anomaly, I have not partaken in the quest yet so I wouldn't know how to present it here. Perhaps, make the "very seldom" a link to the page for the quest? Leuqarte 21:25, 23 March 2008 (UTC) I haven't looked at all of the various changes, but I have not seen anything to support a lot of the "playful mithra" section. I'd suggest simplifying this paragraph to: Only females are available as playable characters as they predominate the race. Mithran men are presumed to live to the continent of Olzhirya to to far south, and are very seldom seen in public on the continents of Quon, Mindartia and Aradjiah. -- 23:47, 23 March 2008 (UTC) I suggest that particular section because it's the only part of the article that mentions the male mithra, thus a rewrite. -- 23:49, 23 March 2008 (UTC) History of the Name: Mithra As opposed to the Persian background of the name-which seems a bit of a strectch to me-I would like to submit that the name "Mithra" is a simple alternate spelling/pronunciation of the metal "Mythril." Similar to the Human->Hume and Elven->Elvaan nomenclature. I can't be the only one to make that connection. --ScourgeOfAges